The things you love
by Arashi.Cyanne
Summary: You were friends, he betrayed you, he hurt you, he wants to apologize, he wants to regain your trust. The perfect place to do this is on a bridge at twilight. One-shot


The things you love

I believe I saw a scene with Tenma and Fei talking at a bridge, and I really wanted to write I scene with it. This is just friendship, no yaoi, because I suck at writing yaoi. If you don't know the ending of chrono stone, there might be spoilers. Btw, I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone.

Tenma ran outside, his head was still hurting from everything that just happened. First Fei left him, then he played with their enemies, after that he used his powers, which were quite painful, then he discovered who his parents were.  
He just couldn't think of Kinako, the laughing, chatty, happy girl, as Fei's mother. It wasn't her fault. He just knew her too well as his teammate. Being the same age as they were wasn't helping very much.  
After hearing their story Fei had left. And now he, Tenma, was here, searching his old friend and teammate.  
He found Fei at a bridge after running around for like ten minutes. He was looking over the city while the sun was going down. Tenma wasn't used to all the flying cars and commercials floating in the air, but this was Fei's world, well, kind off. Fei would always have the memories of fighting El Dorado and destroying the city.  
'Fei, I... I wanted to, you know, make sure you're fine.' He began their conversation. Fei looked up. 'Tenma, you? I-I'm fine, thanks... I guess.' Silence, Tenma didn't know what to say next, so he just stood next to Fei for five long minutes. 'Tenma? Why do you care about me? I betrayed you, I hurt you and the team very badly, I played horrible, I-I probably made soccer cry. So... why?' Tenma sighed. 'Remember what Endou told us? You can't lie about what you love. You told me you loved nothing more than soccer, you told me it was everything to you, so I know that what happened during the game wasn't your fault.'  
Silence, again.  
'How can you just forgive me like that? I hurt Tobe, I scared Shinsuke, I played very rough, I even broke Ragnarok's rules by using my powers! And you just forgive me because I love soccer? What kind of friend am I? I hurt everyone and everything I touch. My father lied, he did leave because he was afraid, afraid of being hurt when I die in six years! Afraid he'll lose everything that connects him to my mother' (A/N I don't know his age, but I guess fourteen, okay?) Fei was crying, Tenma knew it. 'Fei, you hurt me, theres no way that's not true, but now you're trying to heal me, that's what you always do. You try to heal the ones you hurt. Thanks to you everyone in the team learned something they needed, you always fought for what you believed was right. I think you're one of the most wonderful guys I know, so don't cry. And you don't have to die in six years, El Dorado has a cure for the SSC gene.'  
Fei just stared at him. 'So they can control everything again. Listen, if I hadn't taken you with me, all of this didn't happen, and you were just living your lives.'  
'But I'm glad this happened, we met some awesome friends, we've seen some awesome things, and I got to play soccer all over the world in different ages, with different people each time. And best of all, I got to meet you, and play soccer with you.'  
Fei just stared at him, shocked.  
'You're happy you got to meet me? I-I, I don't know, how? Tenma, I'm sorry, you tried to tell me, but I just pushed you away. I shouldn't have done that. After all we've been through, I should have behaved better, even if it meant losing the game. I-I just hope you can forgive me, I know we'll never be friends again, and I know you probably don't trust me anymore. But I don't want to fight you anymore, I don't want to be your enemy anymore.'  
Silence, stupid silence. Tenma didn't know what to say. After some time, he spoke, at last. 'Fei, do you like soccer?' Silence, again.  
'I do, I love soccer, and I'm truly sorry.' Fei said, not sure why Tenma asked.  
Long silence.  
'Tenma?..' 'Fei... Sakka yarouze!'

What do you think? Let me know. I wanna know. And I know, I only write one-shots, it's because I'm stuck with my long story. (Yes, I'm stuck at chapter one.) Writers block. :)


End file.
